Kamazi Dokuzo
Kamazi is one of seven duelist being forced to compete in the Magic and Wizards Survival Death Game. He has killed two people in this game, and is one of the remaining three survivors. Currently this game has been put on hold, as all three of the survivors have successfully escaped the games grounds. He is currently finding way to get stronger so he may win this game and revive everyone who was harmed by it Note: This characters story takes place outside of Yugioh's canon. Upstart! Kamazi had began to learn dueling. He was being taught by his best friend Obito since he had originally asked him to. They were playing by the Hyper Expert Rules which had been intagrated just this year, so Kamazi needed a lot of practice. Hyper Expert Rules - Monsters level 8 or higher need 3 tributes to normal summon. Level 8 or higher effect monsters cannot be special summoned from the hand or deck except by their own effects /or/ if they can only be summoned by that effect (From the deck). (( Doesn't apply for fusion, xyz, or synchro summon )) Any card that destroys cards will also negate that cards effect. For example, MST now Negates. There is no "replay attack" if a monster attacks and another monster is summoned, that attack redirects to them instead. Any monster effect that decreases attack points can be activated on either players turn A trap can be activated from the moment the requirements are met. (To activate a trap during the turn its set, it must be chained to an opponents effect activation ) Facedown spells can be activated from the moment the phase changes. You start with a 6 card hand. Field Spell cards cannot be played, in its place is a field spell altering the rules to hyper expert rules. Kamazi had lost, due to his deck being a complete mess of random cards that seemed to work together. He laughed it off. Giving the excuse that Obito was a master of dueling so of course he would be the one to win. Obito was in fact /the/ master of dueling, earning the title Hyper King after winning a world tournament prior. Later Kamazi decided to buy some new packs. In one of them was a card he had never seen before. Gandora The Dragon of Destruction, an Effect monster. However, the text was blank? He decided that he wasn't going to use the card untill he had a deck that could actually summon it out, since it was difficult if not, impossible to bring out a level 8 monster with the deck he was currently using. 'The Ancient Tomb, a new power?' When Kamazi woke up the next morning, he wasn't at home. The place he WAS in looked old an abandoned. As he walked outside, he began to realize where he was. He was in an Ancient Tomb, that he knew, but he didn't know the exact location. As he he went further, he saw 6 other people He assumed they had been brought here as well. A deep dark voice was heard by everyone. "Welcome puppets! To the Magic and Wizards Survival Death Game!" "Magic and..Wizards?" Kamazi thought. was he refering to Duel Monsters? He had recalled that it had been called Magic and Wizards at one point. But the sound of a Death Game wasn't too good to Kamazi. "You were all selected to participate in this game by me! Your host! Your king! Your GOD! The Supereme King!" Kamazi was dumbfounded. This guy was full of himself. "Let me explain the rules. 1. Because your in this game, you are now linked the the Sennen items. 2.I am allowed to assign you to duel anyone who is linked with the Sennen items at anytime once per day for each of you, as long as you are in the vicinity for where this game takes place! 3. You each have a life force! When you duel eachother, your life force will diminish! Especially when your main card is destroyed! 4. When your life force has run out, you die, you lose this game and I'm allowed to imprision your soul! 5. The winner of this game has the right to challenge me! If they win they get to do whatever they want with the souls imprisoned and if they want, can even do whatever they want with the tomb and it's power! The game will begin in 3 days! Prepare your decks everyone!" "Mysterious Dream, wait, was it real?!" Kamazi work up with a start, beginning to calm back down afterwards, it had been 2 days since the strange 'dream' he had. What was even more strange, was that after said dream, Kamazi has a strange deck placed on his desk, a gravekeeper deck. He had added in a more personalized touch to the deck, such as the inclusion of tuner monsters and cards that made tribute summoning easier. He had also added in the powerful Stardust Dragon. A card that was mysteriously given to him. Paradox Saga! MEIKYUU BROS A Link to throw Category:Original character